fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fergus Igorno
Fergus Igorno '(ファーガスFāgasu) is the flame-hearted member of the guild known as Demon Hunter. He is more commonly known by his nickname, '''The God of Fire '(火の神 Hinokami) for his acknowledged use in Flame God Slayer Magic. Fergus grew up in a fairly large town, full of all kinds of Mages. He was a very sickly child, so instead of playing with his friends outside he spent all of his time in the library studying the books. Through this, he eventually taught himself Flame God Slayer Magic. His town was eventually demolished by a Dark Guild, and during this, he snapped and unleashed a large amount of magical power. Hell-bent on avenging his lost friends and family, he joined the new guild, Demon Hunter, as they promised him revenge. Fergus is known for his very explosive and rash personality, but he's also known for his very kind heart. His team name is even named after him, because they wanted something that was meaningful, and well...explosive. Appearance Fergus's most known characteristic would be his sandy-orange hair and his orange eyes. His hair is very spiky, and when he parts it, it goes off in different directions. It's rather unruly if you ask him, he has a hard time getting it to do what he wants it to do. Fergus has somewhat pale skin, and Francesca Cicely constantly teases in a friendly manner that he's some kind of vampire. Fergus is very tall, standing at around 187 centimeters. As well as being very tall, he is very slim as well. He's not overly slim, but he doesn't have as much meat on his bones as he would like. Fergus is always seen with a bright smile on his face, trying to cheer everyone up around him. People say that whenever he smiles, a fire goes off in his eyes. Fergus is seen dressing in somewhat formal attire, wearing a tie and a light button-up jacket. Has been known to dress this way, because he never misses a chance to impress the ladies. A lot of people think that he's a sucker for doing that, but he doesn't mind. He is always seen wearing his lucky red tie, he literally never takes it off. If he's at the beach, he'll wear it as a headband. If it's cold, he'll try to wear it as a scarf. No one really knows why, he just does it. Fergus also wears this large trenchcoat with a white scarf that wraps around his collar. He likes the dramatic effect with he takes it off, he thinks it adds tension to the situation, as well as attract the ladies. It really doesn't, it just makes him look like a hopeless romantic. Which he is. Personality History Magic and Abilities Flame God Slayer Magic '''Flame God Slayer Magic (火炎の滅神魔法 Kaen no Metsujin Maho) is a Caster Magic, Ancient Spell, and a type of God Slayer Magic that utilizes fire. Flame God Slayer Magic incorporates the element of fire into Fergus's body, allowing him to produce black flames from various parts of his body, which are mostly used as a means for offense. Fergus is also able to consume external sources of fire in order to replenish his strength and rid himself of fatigue, thereby making him immune to fire-based attacks. In addition, God Flames do not burn. Rather, they have been described to be more like halberds that destroy everything in their path. *'Flame God's Explosive Flames '(炎神の爆発炎 Enshin no bakuhatsu-en) Ferhus releases a massive ball of black flames at their opponent from his arm by launching it forward in a punch-like motion. Once his flames reach the target, they increase in size, creating a giant explosion. *'Flame God's Kagutsuchi' (炎神のカグツチ Enjin no Kagutsuchi) Fergus spreads his arms and legs and unleashes a giant ball of black flames around himself. This spell was strong enough to counter Francesca Cicely's Roar of the White Shadow Dragon. *'Flame God's Bellow' (炎神の怒号 Enjin no Dogō) The Flame God Slayer's exclusive God's Bellow, incorporating the element of fire. In a similar vein to Fire Dragon's Roar, Fergus breathes a massive fireball of flame at their opponent. *'Flame God's Scythe '(炎神の鎌 Enshin no kama) Fergus molds a large scythe from black flames, which can then be used for large-scale destructio when swung at his opponent. *'Flame God's Supper' (炎神の晩餐 Enjin no Bansan) Fergus clasps his hands together to launch a mouth-shaped attack of black flames at his target to trap them in spherically-shaped black flames, eventually reducing them to ashes. Trivia Category:Demon Hunter Category:Howl1234 Category:Mage Category:Independent Mage